Amazed
by OneDayAtATime028
Summary: An Ezria Oneshot - Pure Ezria fluff :D


**Sorry guys, I know I posted this once already, but then I took it down when I saw it wasn't even long enough to have a scroll bar XP.**

**And I know how poorly written this is, I just had an idea, and I ran with it, and I haven't posted anything in a while, so I wanted to give you guys something **

**Also, I know the characters aren't very true to the TV show, but I just kind of wanted to have fun with this one **

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_And baby when you touch me,_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away - Lonestar_

It was the feeling of freedom that they loved so much about Saturdays. The feeling of being able to cuddle and kiss and convey their love for each other with no restrictions…other than being stuck in his apartment. Aria and Ezra were currently cuddling on the blow up mattress Ezra had set up on the floor of the living room. He had moved the coffee table to the side and pushed the mattress back so they would be able to use the couch as a head board. Aria had gathered all of the pillows she could find in the apartment and ripped the blankets off of his bed to make the mattress cozy for them. On the coffee table, there was a stack of romantic DVD's, with titles such as, The Notebook, Dirty Dancing, and A Walk to Remember. Placed beside the stack was a glass vase with a bouquet of purple roses Ezra had bought for Aria, which he told her he had read that they symbolized eternal love and love at first sight (not to mention that they were Aria's favorites). And of course, next to that were various half full boxes of Chinese food, each adorned with the logo of their usual place.

The television was now flashing scenes from A Cinderella Story, and as Hilary Duff and Chad Michael Murray began to slow dance in the gazebo, Ezra's eyes shifted their gaze to Aria's face. He smiled to himself as he watched her lips curve up into a small smile and her big brown eyes well up with tears. Without looking away from the screen, she reached her hand over to find his, and he grasped her hand quickly, squeezing it slightly, before he began to rub the pad of his thumb over the back of it.

Ezra continued to stare at her, memorizing her features for what felt like the thousandth time. He didn't mind watching all of these chick flicks if they were what Aria enjoyed, he would do anything just to please her, to make her feel happy. Eventually the credits rolled across the screen, and Aria turned to smile at her boyfriend. "I love you" she told him, then leaned forward and placed a soft yet passionate kiss on his lips. She went to pull away, but Ezra quickly snaked one of his hands around to the back of her head and pulled her back in, pressing their lips together one more time. Aria smiled against his lips, and continued to kiss him, enjoying the pressure of his lips against hers.

When they finally had to pull away for air, Aria beamed at him, she wondered how she had gotten so lucky, and yet she wondered even more how such an amazing man had fallen for her. How he could love someone six years younger than him and with as many flaws as she had would always be a mystery to her. "You're perfect," he said, almost as if he could read her mind.

"Why'd you say that?"

"What?" he asked, pulling her closer, "I can't tell my beautiful girlfriend just how perfect she is without needing a reason?" he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, inhaling her scent.

Aria smirked at him, "You always have a reason. If there's one thing I know about you, it's that you don't do anything without a reason." And with those words, she rolled away with him, reaching over to get another DVD.

Ezra suddenly felt cold without the radiating warmth of her body next to him, and he instantly reached for her, curving his hand around her waist and pulling her back toward him, and before she could even react, his lips were back on her's. She felt his tongue run across her lower lip, and she happily parted her lips, allowing him to explore her mouth. His hand began to caress her face, and then slowly slid down her body, tracing her side, and down the fabric of her pajama shorts before resting on the skin of her outer thigh. Aria began to giggle as she felt his hand tracing circles along her flesh.

She pulled away at that point, in desperate need of air, however Ezra didn't stop attacking her with his lips. It was as if her body was magnetic to him, and he couldn't keep away from her. He continued to kiss her, but this time, his lips trailed along her jaw bone, up to that spot behind her ear that he knew would make her squirm. He smiled to himself, pleased that he had that kind of effect on her, and then continued his kisses trailing them down to her neck, attempting to kiss all of the visible flesh there, until he heard a soft moan escape her lips. Ezra pulled away from her, and saw that her cheeks were now bright red with embarrassment. "Shut up," she giggled, and then rolled over to attempt to get the DVD again, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "So I take it you don't want to watch another movie," she smiled and he pressed his lips against hers quickly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, placing his lips on her temple.

"Don't be sorry," she giggled, "I like it," she stated and leaned up to place her lips on his.

"I love you Aria," he told her, his voice soft, looking in to her eyes deeply, blue on hazel.

"I love you too," she murmured against his lips, and as she did, her cell phone began to ring. "Mmm, hold on one second," she told him, then quickly placed a kiss on his lips before pulling to covers off of herself and going to get her phone. However, Ezra quickly reached for her hand and pulled her back onto the bed, and before she could object, he had placed his lips on her's once more. "Ezra," she smiled, and then reluctantly pulled away. "It's probably my dad," she told him.

"Fine," he unwillingly let her go and she quickly got up, running to her bag on the kitchen table.

"Hey Dad," she answered the phone cheerily. "Not much, just chick flicks and gossip…yeah…yeah…ok Dad, I love you too…I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone and began to dial another number, no sooner had she done this, when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her backward into the body they were attached to. "Hey Han," Aria said as her friend picked up the phone, as she did so, Ezra pulled her hair back exposing her neck, and then covering the newly exposed flesh with his lips. "Can you cover for me tonight" she asked her best friend and Ezra moved his lips higher, nearing her spot, "Th-th-thanks," Aria stuttered into the phone, and tried to turn away from him, but he turned with her, clearly amused with this game they were playing. "No Hanna," Aria smirked, her tone slightly annoyed. "Bye Hanna," she grinned and hung up her phone, throwing it in her bag. "Really?" she demanded playfully as she spun around quickly.

Ezra merely shrugged his shoulders in response, and pulled her back in.

"What's with you today?" she giggled against his lips.

He detached his lips from hers, and framed her face in his hands, her long dark hair knotted in his fingertips. He searched her face, as if the words to explain his current feelings were somewhere hidden in her features and if he just looked hard enough, he could find them. However, when his search came up dry, he let his eyes meet his. "Can I be really cheesy for the next four minutes?" She looked at him, her expression a mix between amusement and confusion.

"Sure," she agreed, and with her consent he quickly placed a kiss on her lips and then for the first time today willingly detached their bodies. He quickly walked across the room to his laptop, and opened it, a few clicks and typed words later a piano melody began to play through the speakers. Ezra slowly lifted his gaze from the computer screen to look at Aria's, afraid she would reject his attempt at a romantic moment.

Instead of rejection however, her eyes held nothing but love, and in that moment he felt the weight of the world lift of his shoulders. He slowly made his way over to her, holding out his hand. She happily took it and he pulled her body into his. Aria rested her head on his chest, trying to blink back the tears she knew would inevitably come.

"I don't know how you do what you do; I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better," Ezra began to sing along, and Aria shifted in his arms to look into his eyes. "I heard this song on the radio the other day, and—"he paused for a second, "remember, you allowed me to be cheesy, but this song is everything I feel when I'm around you." He winced for a second, fearing once again that he had overdone the cheesy factor.

Aria looked into his eyes for about a minute, completely entranced, and then she slowly stood up on her tiptoes, so the top of her head was almost at his eye level. She leaned up and gently placed her lips on his. "I love you too."


End file.
